


Replacement

by StormyDaze



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: EADrabble, Gen, Grief, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: It's not Morgan.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).



It’s not Morgan. Alex keeps reminding himself of this. The _thing_ in that chair, it’s not Morgan. Morgan is gone.

It’s hard, though, when he watches it make the same choices Morgan would make. Had made. When he remembers how brave and brilliant Morgan was.

The thing in the the chair risks its life for Mikhaila’s medicine, and Alex misses Morgan so much that tears come to his eyes.


End file.
